winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Harmonia's Song
This is the eighth episode of the Clix Fashionistas series. Previously on Clix Fashionistas : The Hex Sisters sent the Dark Marionettes to Alfea to wreak havoc. It's up to Rubelia and Aira to find Harmonia's Song in the Archive to stop them. Previous: Trauma and Chaos Next: Hadley's Voice Synopsis "Moon ray!" Lilliana shouted and shot an energy beam toward a marionette. It destroyed it and was avenged by another of its fellow marionettes. "Ugh!" Felicia said in disgust. "Can't they stop increasing? " "I don't think they will." Lilliana replied. "They're infinite in number. " "Well I'm gonna fly down there and kick the 'in' out of the 'finite'." "That would be fun to watch. Kicking the---" "Hey!" Nancy called. "Stop blabbering and get your heads back in the battle. I can't do this all on my own, you know. And I hope Ruby and Aira find this song sooner or later." "I vote sooner, " Lilliana said shooting some more energy beams. While in the Alfea Magic Archive... Ruby flew up to a top shelf and flipped a huge book open. "Urgh, we are never going to find this." "Chill Rube, we just got here." Aira picked up a book from a shelf across the room and swept over a few pages. "You make it sound so easy. Take a look at the other stuff we have to go through." Aira looked at the room and decided, "I guess we need a little bit of magic!" She moved a couple more books of the shelf and flipped them open. So did Rubelia. "History of Magix, The Alfea Warriors, Magical Universe... this is so boring. " Rubelia whined. "You know, I think Ms. Faragonda could have been more specific. " Aira picked up more books. "Well, I'm guessing it's more like a paper with written lyrics or something on it." "Good guess. I think so too." "Hey check this out! " Rubelia flew over to a shelf under the category of Music. "Since it's a song, it should be here. " Back at the school grounds... "Petunia Vines!" Felicia created vines that shot from underground right into the air and fell over the marionettes trapping them. "Rainbow Net!" Nancy shot a ball of energy that turned into a net before falling over the marionettes. "Crater Cage!" Lilliana's spell caused a hole to open up beneath the marionettes stopping them from continuing their movement. "Good one girls! " Nancy encouraged. "That would hold them off." "I don't think you should have said that..." Lilliana said. "Why?" "More are coming. " Felicia answered. In Alfea's Archive... "Arthur's Nocturne, blah blah blah... We are never going to find this!" Rubelia whined. "Uh... I think we just did! " Aira exclaimed. "Oh lemme see it!" Rubelia zoomed across the room toward Aira. "This is a dream come true. " "Careful, Ruby. We don't want to lose it. " "Sure, sure," she said vaguely studying the paper. Then she started to spin round and round. "This is amazing!" The paper slipped out of her hand and landed somewhere. "Uh-oh..." "Rubelia VanDamaugh!" "Oops." At Cloud Tower... The witches watched all the fairies at Alfea that were deeply in battle through a scrying ball. "Hahaha! " Lucy cackled. "The fairies will fight to their last strenght and fall. In no time, the marionettes will get us the Phoenix Light." "Uhhh, sister," Joey said in her usual dull, flat, icy tone. "If you have not noticed, the Valerian Princess is not in the battlefield. " "What? " Lucy groaned. "They couldn't have known of our plans." "No they didn't. She's just...somewhere." Misty said. Lucy gave her sister a petrifying look. "I'll see what we can about this." Back at the Archive... "You just had to throw it, didn't you?" Aira murmured using telekinesis to move more books stacked around the area the paper landed. "I was just jubilant. And besides I didn't throw it---it slipped out of my hand." She went through the area with Aira, moving more books like Aira. "Hmph. We had it, Rube. We were almost out of this thing. " Aira had no problem expressing her hatred for books and history. "I know," Rubelia sighed. She felt bad for her impulsive reaction and wanted to make up for her deed. So she turned somber and got way more serious on the task. After a few minutes of searching, Rubelia found the paper and she and Aira happily left the archive, back to the battlefield. the two flew over to Ms. Faragonda who had been waiting impatiently for them to arrive. She collected the paper and got a fairy Melody to the sing song. Golden music notes started to appear from all around. They formed a huge sphere and attacked the marionettes. The marionettes and puppets disappeared and once again, there was a happy ever after for Alfea. Category:Princess Aisha Category: Clix Fashionistas Category: Episodes